


Кино про летчиков

by Jasherk



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Баки все обнимал и гладил его по волосам, и Стив тоже обнимал его в ответ, касался щеки со всей нежностью, на какую только был способен. — Ты… ты же знаешь, на свете нет ничего, что значило бы для меня столько же, сколько значит твоя дружба?





	Кино про летчиков

Стив лежал на самодельной кровати из нескольких ящиков, составленных вплотную друг к другу.

Баки подбежал к нему, торопливо сорвав с головы шапку, и упал на колени рядом с ним. Порывисто обнял.

— Я украл самолет, думал, так смогу пересечь границу, — прошептал Стив и несколько раз сжал ему правое плечо.

— Друг, друг, ты же не так тяжело ранен. Я сейчас найду доктора. Он поможет тебе, — Баки торопливо взъерошил рукой волосы Стива и поднялся, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Не надо. Врач уже осмотрел меня. Здесь нельзя помочь, — Стив закашлялся и протянул к нему руку. — Только не уходи. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом со мной. Хотя бы еще немного. Не покидай меня.

Губы Баки задрожали, и он снова упал рядом с ним на колени, обнял и спрятал лицо на груди своего товарища. Его плечи отчетливо, крупно содрогались под рукой Стива.

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста. А как же… Боже мой, прости мне все, что я говорил про твои рисунки. Ты же знаешь, я совсем не это имел в виду, — Баки все обнимал и гладил его по волосам, и Стив тоже обнимал его в ответ, касался щеки со всей нежностью, на какую только был способен. — Ты… ты же знаешь, на свете нет ничего, что значило бы для меня столько же, сколько значит твоя дружба?

— Я всегда это знал, — твердо ответил Стив и слабым движением руки убрал растрепавшиеся волосы Баки за ухо печальной прощальной лаской.

В ответ Баки жарко подался вперед и прижался губами к углу рта Стива, крепко сжал обеими руками, будто больше всего на свете боялся упустить его навсегда.

Стив изо всех сил обнял его в ответ, хотя у него горло сжалось от важности того, что происходило сейчас между ними. От важности этих клятв, этой дружбы… от важности Баки в его жизни.

Смех, издевательские хлопки в ладоши и улюлюканье разбили им весь драматизм момента.

— Барнс, а чё не в рот-то? Чё не в рот? Застеснялся, что ли?

— Мэтт, так они ж не в Белоснежку играют, а в кино про летчиков и войну.

— Ну, сосутся их летчики, смотрю, весьма знатно.

Стива затрясло от гнева, и Баки понимающе отстранился, давая ему подняться с ящиков.

Тут же реальная жизнь обрушилась на него всеми запахами и ощущениями заднего двора, где они действительно играли с Баки в героев из фильма, который только вчера посмотрели на деньги, накопленные за две недели экономии на школьных завтраках.

— Мэтт, возьми свои слова обратно, — тихо прошипел Стив, чувствуя, как ярость пережимает горло, а мир вокруг теряет цвет и сужается до трех фигур мальчишек на два-три года старше, наблюдающих за ними со стороны улицы.

— С чего бы это? — процедил Мэттью Галлахан, презрительно ухмыляясь. — Ты меня, что ли, заставишь?

— Хорошие люди погибли на этой войне, отстаивая, в том числе, и нашу с тобой свободу, — Стив уже шагнул к пацанам, почти не чувствуя рук Баки, пытающегося удержать его на месте. — А тебе, недоносок, хватает совести открывать свой поганый вонючий рот и говорить про них гадости?

В ответ Мэтт сжал кулаки, и его приятели возбужденно засвистели, явно предчувствуя, что сейчас тот сделает из Роджерса отбивную.

— Стив, успокойся, он того не стоит, не заводись, — бормотал ему в ухо Баки, пытаясь оттеснить Стива себе за спину. — Охота тебе связываться?

— Я не позволю ему говорить такое! — зарычал Стив и со всей силы толкнул Баки, чтобы тот не мешал ему.

— Смотрите-ка, летчики-голубки сейчас без нас подерутся, — сально поддразнил один из друзей Мэттью.

— Да не доставай ты их, — ответил третий мальчишка. — Барнсу все равно, с кем сосаться, а Роджерс играется в героя, потому что даже случись последняя война всех времен, его все равно туда не возьмут. Загнется, пока доковыляет до призывного пункта.

Стив зарычал, готовый броситься на троих рослых мальчишек невзирая на усилия Баки остановить его, но тут, как будто назло, ему перехватило дыхание, сдавило грудь, в глазах потемнело. Он попытался вдохнуть — не смог. И стал задыхаться.

Баки подхватил Стива, чтобы тот не упал прямо на землю, когда его чуть не вывернуло мучительным, раздирающим все тело кашлем.

Будто сквозь вату он слышал смех и комментарии мальчишек и торопливые встревоженные уговоры Баки.

Когда его немного отпустило, Стив обнаружил, что сидит возле все тех же ящиков на земле. Мэттью смотрел на него с откровенной брезгливостью.

— Пойдемте отсюда, пацаны, — сказал он своим приятелям. — Этот паршивый дрищ не стоит того, чтобы с ним связываться. Еще каким-нибудь туберкулезом от него заразимся. Барнс, ты бы тоже не терял на него время. Твой дружок прекрасно загнется под фильмы про войну, где сдох его батя, и без твоей помощи. А ты бывай, герой СуперНемощность.

Насмешливые слова все еще звенели в ушах у Стива, когда он почувствовал, что Баки как-то тихо поднялся рядом с ним.

— Хей, Мэтт, — окликнул он так просто и мягко, будто готов был и правда уйти сейчас с этими ребятами, но стоило Мэттью обернуться, в воздухе коротко и веско просвистел брошенный кусок кирпича.

В следующий миг Мэттью рухнул на землю, а один из его приятелей завизжал надрывно и тонко, как младшеклассница.

* * *

Баки стоял лицом к стене со стороны черного входа в дом, где он жил с родителями и сестрами. Уже стемнело, но ему было запрещено возвращаться домой, пока отец не остынет.

— Я принес тебе яблоко. Держи, Бак, — Стив нарисовался из темноты и встал рядом, привалившись плечом к стене.

— Спасибо, — Баки протер яблоко рукавом и впился в него зубами. Он был адски голоден. У него болело все тело.

После того, как он выбил Мэттью Галлахану глаз, он узнал две вещи. Его семья любит его в достаточной степени, чтобы отец влез в долги, но заткнул таких же эмигрантов, как и они, Галлаханов, деньгами, лишь бы те не втягивали в это полицию и дело не закончилось для Баки колонией для малолетних. И то, что отец вполне способен спросить с него сам. Во всяком случае, выпорол он Баки так, что у того, казалось, вся кожа на спине и заднице слезла и даже просто стоять, не двигаясь, было до сих пор больно.

— Не знал, что ты такой меткий, — мягко сказал Стив.

— Я тоже не знал, - хмыкнул Баки. — Если бы знал, может, и не стал бы бросать.

— Жалеешь теперь? — жестко спросил Стив, и в его голосе Баки послышалось осуждение, почему-то кольнувшее куда больнее, чем все обвинения отца и крики и слезы матери перед этим.

— Нет, — честно сказал Баки, с холодным ужасом осознавая, что, если потребуется, сделает это для Стива еще раз. Потому что…

Наверное, потому что…

«На свете нет ничего, что значило бы для меня столько же, сколько значит твоя дружба…»

Темнело, становилось все холоднее.

— Шел бы ты домой, Стив. Еще и правда простынешь здесь, — проворчал Баки, выплевывая под ноги яблочные косточки.

Стив посмотрел на него своим ясным и, как всегда, прямым взглядом и сказал:

— Без тебя не уйду.

Баки только хмыкнул, не желая показывать, как тронули его слова Стива.

— Я накоплю еще денег, — тихо сказал Стив. — Я накоплю на два билета. Давай сходим на «Крылья» еще раз?

В темноте рука Стива вдруг крепко сжала запястье Баки. И память тут же обрушилась на него призрачными ощущениями их искренних объятий в игре. Этой огромной прекрасной близости. Нерушимо прекрасной дружбы, которую они увидели в этом фильме.

— Да, давай сходим, — сказал Баки, хотя, наверно, должен был отговорить Стива тратить свои накопления на него.

Но Баки вдруг почувствовал себя таким значимым и ценным, что просто не смог.

Ему было десять лет. Стиву через пару месяцев должно было исполнится девять.

Впереди их ждала целая жизнь.


End file.
